


Every dog needs a friend

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Series: I wonder if all humans sleep with a stuffed animal. [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, garak is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Garak decides Shoggoth is lonely and needs a friend.  Basically more ridiculous puppy fluff.





	Every dog needs a friend

Julian awoke to growling.  He was confused; despite Garak's indulgence, Shoggoth was a fairly quiet dog.  Was he dreaming?  He opened his eyes groggily; thirteen hundred hours.  Only 2 hours since his shift ended.  He started to drift off again, then noticed a strange odor.

Rolling over so his head was buried in your covers, he called,“Garak?”

His voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Yes, my dear?”

Garak sounded unbearably chipper.

 “Why do our quarters smell of dog pee?”

“Don't worry, my dear,” Garak bustled about, sounding remarkably unconcerned, “I'll take care of it.”

Julian opened his mouth to protest, then fell asleep again.

Hours later he awoke to find Shoggoth sleeping soundly at the foot of his bed.  Maybe it _had_ been a dream.

He dragged himself out of bed and to the replicator.

As he settled on the couch with his raktajino, he heard barking.

He looked up; Shoggoth was still sleeping peacefully.  Was this a dream after all?

Confused, he called out, “Did the neighbors get a dog?   I hope they’ll be finding a trainer at some point.  That constant barking is driving me mad.”

Garak continued to scurry about their quarters.  He stopped at the replicator and ordered Julian breakfast.

“Here you go, my dear.  You must be exhausted.   That was a long shift.”

Julian looked suspicious.

“Garak?  What is going on?”

Garak looked sheepish.  His normal shade of grey had turned a bit pink.

“Well…   I thought Shoggoth would be lonely during the day.  While we were both at work.”

Julian was horrified.

“Garak.  What did you do?”

“The dogs at the rescue were so precious.  So many of them needed homes.  And I thought, well, Shoggoth really needs a friend.”

Julian counted to ten, trying to keep his anger at bay.

“You didn’t think to run this idea by me?  Our quarters smell of dog pee, and the new puppy is barking incessantly.   And what was that growling I heard earlier?”

“A little friendly tug of war.  The new puppy seems to think it can steal the rawhide lying around the house.  Shoggoth has other ideas.  He’s become quite possessive.”

Julian was exasperated.  As if they’d needed reminding that the dog was, in fact, the dominant presence in their space these days.

“I take it the peeing was to establish that our quarters are his, and his alone?”

Garak looked supremely uncomfortable.

“Shoggoth is not responding as well as I’d hoped.  He’s being a bit territorial about his space.   And his toys.  And his food.   And his bones.”

Their conversation was cut off by more barking.

“I put the new dog in the bathroom for now.  They needed to be separated.”

Julian sighed.

“Well, I have to pee.”

He opened the door to the bathroom, and the puppy was all over him, jumping up and down again and again, looking for all the world as if this was the most exciting moment of its short life.     

Julian couldn’t help smiling and picked him up.  He stroked its head and the puppy licked his face with abandon. 

“Do you want to stay in here while I pee?”

The dog wagged its tail and settled on the bathmat.  

What the hell, he decided.   He might as well take a shower too.  He was a mess after his shift and needed some alone time to get used to Garak’s latest idea.

Julian undressed and stepped into the stall, hot water beating on his back.  He closed his eyes, then opened them upon hearing soft tapping.

The puppy was on its hind legs, standing against the shower stall.

Garak would kill him. 

Julian opened the door and the dog ran into the shower.   When they both came out, he toweled off and walked into the living room.   Garak’s eyes looked over him eagerly as he walked across the room naked.  

A moment later, he noticed the dog behind Julian.  The puppy shook himself vigorously, water flying all over their quarters. 

Julian stifled his laughter at the horrified look on Garak’s face as he chased after him in vain with a towel.  The little dog jumped on every piece of furniture, and before long, their quarters were filthy. 

“I’ve decided to call him Kukalaka junior.  KJ for short.”

Julian collapsed onto the bed with KJ lying across his feet.  Maybe now he could get a little rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
